Mega Dubstep Dance
Mega Dubstep Dance '''es el quinto nivel creado por el usuario Woothtoo. Este nivel usa la canción de '''Space'' ''Battle de F-777. Descripción del nivel El nivel empieza con un UFO en el que tienes que esquivar obstáculos para luego llegar a la Ball donde van a aparecer cosas de la nada como monstruos u orbes que se deben evitar o agarrar. Luego se llega a una nave simple y luego a otro UFO en el que se tiene que decidir si ir arriba o abajo pues una opción matará al jugador. Si se escoge la opción correcta se pasara a ciertos objetos moviéndose para luego pasar a una zona en la que se deben esquivar sierras usando orbes. Si se completa esto se pasará a un cubo rápido en el que se debe esquivar más obstáculos y brincar. Luego se pasa a una ball en la que se tiene que esquivar sierras mientras el espacio del jugador se hace más pequeño hasta llegar a donde no puede más. Entonces se transforma en wave en una pelea contra un dragón gigante transformándose en distintos vehículos para llegar al final donde aparecen los créditos. Monedas * La primer moneda se encuentra en una de las plataformas redondas del primer UFO, para acceder a ella se debe agarrar una llave que se encuentra encima de las plataformas que se mueven negras y blancas. * La segunda moneda se encuentra en la nave, en donde hay un cubo grande en vez de ir por arriba o por abajo intenta chocar con el, eso lo abrirá dejando espacio para pasar y agarrar la moneda. * La tercera moneda se encuentra en el cubo, después de pasar los portales con orbes dentro de ellos se va a caer en una cama de trampolines adentro de una estructura en forma de poste de fútbol americano. Si la parte de los portales se hizo correctamente, se caerá en uno de los "postes", ahí solo se tiene menos de un segundo para brincar y caer justo encima de la moneda. Curiosidades * Es el nivel del creador con más Descargas y Likes. * Al principio del nivel se alcanza a ver por un segundo (si es el primer intento, sino, no se verá) Comment "I Like Potatoes" if you see this ''que en español sería traducido como ''Comenta "Me Gustan las Patatas" si ves esto. Varias personas ya han comentado eso. * Abajo de lo anterior también se encuentra And also use white as second color que sería traducido como Y también usa blanco como tu segundo color debido a que el creador se equivocó en la colocación de la segunda moneda con el brillo del cubo haciendo que se vieran cuadrados blancos y el segundo color que tenga el jugador. * Al final del nivel, se encuentra una nota musical como en muchos niveles, pero la diferencia es que en esa nota musical había un pico en vez de una moneda, si morías en ese pico abajo aparecía: "Every coin is before the drop" traducido como "Todas las monedas están antes del drop". * El boss battle esta inspirado en Reanimation de Warrek. *El usuario STIVENELVRO jugó este nivel, al igual que Unforgettable. Galeria IMG 0793-1-.PNG|Ubicación de la llave para agarrar la primer moneda. IMG 0796-1-.PNG|Ubicación de la primer moneda Mdd moneda 2.png|Ubicación de la segunda moneda IMG 0798-1-.PNG|Ubicación de la tercer moneda Categoría:Niveles de Usuarios Categoría:2.0 Categoría:Niveles simples Categoría:Niveles Harder